dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kazuki Hyoudou/Relationships
Kazuki has developed close relationships such as with the Occult Research Club, Student Council, and the Three Factions. Avalon Team Raynare After their first meeting during her entering Kuoh Academy under her alias as "Yuuma Amano" entering a friendly relationship with each other. She protected Kazuki has he was about to be blindsided by a Fallen Angel and was willing to die for him. After that, Kazuki started caring deeply about Raynare and would do anything to protect her. And Raynare loves Kazuki back, even getting jealous when other girls try to interact with him. He also trusts her to be the Vice-Leader of the Avalon Team when he's not around. Asia Argento Though the two met for the first time, both soon developed a close relationship due to their similar beliefs and continued to talk over the phone. Irina Shidou Both Kazuki and Irina are childhood friends and each other's crush. There wasn't a moment when they weren't with one another, whether it was playing, praying or just hanging out with each other. He was extremely saddened when she moved away from Kuoh Town and he was extremely ecstatic when they were reunited with each other. Kazuki has shown to be completely brutal and ruthless against anyone who dared harmed her as shown during his short fight against Kokabiel. During the aftermath, both of them had proclaimed that they had loved one another and kissed before parting ways again. Occult Research Club Issei Hyoudou Both Issei and Kazuki have a typical brotherly relationship for twins. Kazuki deeply cares about and respects his brother, despite the fact that everyone seeing him as only a pervert. He also never wanted him to be involved with the other side of the world. And despite finding out that they were holders of the Heavenly Dragons, they both still carried their normal relationship. They both started their own rivalry with each other, promising each other to fight one day to find out which one of them is the strongest. Kazuki always believes that Issei can grow stronger than he is now if he dedicated himself. It always amazed Kazuki how Issei surpassed him in strength with just his own strong feelings. Rias Gremory Kazuki shares a friendly relationship with Rias, as shown when they had shared a short dialogue with each other after he exited the Student Council Room. Akeno Himejima Kazuki shares a friendly relationship with Akeno, as shown when they had shared a short dialogue with each other after he exited the Student Council Room. Yuuto Kiba From their interactions with each other, they have a friendly relationship with each other. Along with the fact that they are both hated by their fellow male classmates. Koneko Toujou Kazuki originally met Koneko by chance when he was at his Second Year in Kuoh Academy, that she was attacked by a Fallen Angel. He immediately jumped in and rescued her, it was during that fight he first awakened his Divine Dividing to save her. After that day, Koneko started to see Kazuki as an older brother. And she started getting jealous as Millet started to hang around him when she started to see him as an older brother. After the Summer Break, she started calling him 'Onii-Sama'. Xenovia Quarta Gasper Vladi Student Council Sona Sitri After transferring to Kuoh Academy, Kazuki started to have a more respectful feeling towards Sona. This is due to the fact that they are among the same intelligence, and are seen playing chess with each other. They then noticed that they starting have affections for each other. And they finally admitted to each other that they had feelings for each other after first meeting each other. Saji Genshirou Though Saji was originally creeped out by the fact that Kazuki was a reborn Dragon, along with not liking him with the rest of the male students. But later on, Saji started seeing Kazuki as both a friend and rival along with how he sees Issei. He is also slightly jealous of the fact that Sona fell in love with Kazuki. Christian Heaven Michael As a strong believer and follower of the Church, Kazuki has an immense level of respect for Michael. And Michael acknowledges Kazuki as someone who's worthy to be a possessor of the Joker card bestowed upon him by his sister and even trusts him to protect her. Gabriel Kazuki has immense respect for Gabriel as both his King, Seraph and as a woman. He was grateful that Gabriel had acknowledged him as someone worthy of being reincarnated as her Joker, and he works to make sure that her trust wasn't wasted. Kazuki also sees her as an extremely beautiful woman that he has an attraction to. Four Great Satan Sirzechs Lucifer Despite being a believer of the Church, Kazuki highly respects Sirzechs as a Maou who was given the title of Lucifer. Both seem to be on friendly terms with each other, through their usual interaction and conversations with each other about the future of the world. Gremory Clan Grayfia Lucifuge Kazuki has shown to have great respect towards Grayfia, for both her strength and status as the "Strongest Queen" and the "Silver-Haired Queen of Annihilation". And Grayfia has shown to have great faith and trust in him, as shown when she left Lucina in his care. She even tries to help Lucina increase her relationship with Kazuki, and be more confident about her feelings. Lucina Lucifuge Lucina has always had an attraction to Kazuki, ever since she saw him when they were both kids, but he never noticed her presence. When they first officially met each other, Kazuki immediately found her attractive. Through their several interactions after that moment, they both started having feelings for one another. Grigori Azazel Both Azazel and Kazuki are on friendly terms with each other. They originally met each other, after he fought against a Fallen Angel to protect Koneko, he then explained his current status as the White Dragon Emperor. Their relationship remains the same despite him admitting to spying on both him and his brother since they were twelve. Vali Team Vali Lucifer Kazuki sees Vali as the rival that he wants to surpass, through training with each other Kazuki acknowledges Vali for his talent, strength and demonic powers. This drive to surpass Vali had increased after Kazuki was barely able to fight against him during the meeting of the Three Factions when he was barely able to put up a fight against him. Later on, Kazuki started to see Vali as both a friend and ally. Kuroka Their first meeting was when Kazuki found her in the form of a normal black cat. After finding out about her being a Youkai and Koneko's older sister, both of them started off on a friendly basis. Kazuki also wants both her and Koneko to rekindle their relationship. As their relationship progressed, Kazuki started having romantic feelings for her. Arthur Pendragon Kazuki has a lot of respect for Arthur as he was the one who had taught him "The Way of the Sword". Arthur also sees Kazuki as a worthy opponent as a swordsman. And he trusts him as a friend and ally, Arthur also trusts Kazuki look after his sister. Le Fay Pendragon Kazuki greatly acknowledges Le Fay as a skilled and knowledgeable Magician, as she was the one who taught him all about Magic. He sees Le Fay has a great friend and would protect her from anything. Through their interactions with each other, Le Fay also seems to have developed a crush on him. Bikou Through their first encounter with each, Kazuki has an immense hatred towards Bikou, because of his attitude and nature. And he never held back when both of them got into a fight, and he openly expressed the desire to want to hit him. Khaos Brigade Creuserey Asmodeus Kazuki immensely despises Creuserey from the very start for using Konoka as a tool for unsealing an Ancient Demon to try to kill Rias and Sona. And he shows no mercy against him when they fought against one another. Shalba Beelzebub Cao Cao Through their first encounter, Kazuki immensely despises Cao Cao for brainwashing and using Leonardo as a fight in the Hero Faction. He also sees Cao Cao as a 'Villain' who are trying to pretend to be a Hero. Dragons Albion Albion is known as the White Dragon Emperor, sealed inside of Kazuki's Sacred Gear/Longinus. Kazuki has a deep respect for Albion and acknowledges his strength and status as a Heavenly Dragon. Albion cares about Kazuki and was adamant of him learning about the Juggernaut Drive, after what happened to his past host. He also sees him as one of the only people who didn't see him as a tool to gain power and even sees his two past hosts in him. Like Ddraig he cares about Kazuki, despite the fact that he's the reason for his current title. Ophis Kazuki first met Ophis when he was in middle school, after meeting her in front of a Candy Store he saw her as a cute yet odd girl. And after their reunion with each other, Kazuki has shown to have a slight infatuation with her. Being born from the infinite of nothingness, Ophis herself has stated that she doesn't completely know her feelings for Kazuki, she just knows that she doesn't like seeing him hurt or sad. This was shown when she was adamant about him unknowingly wanting to join the Khaos Brigade and when she told him not to give into the Juggernaut Drive. Past Possessor of Divine Dividing Category:Relationships Category:DevilSlayer123